dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Knight: The Movie
Soul Knight: The Movie (also known as simply Soul Knight in most countries) is an 2018 El Kadsreian-American live-action fantasy film written by Jay Clarkson, directed by Terry Norton, and released by El TV Kadsre Films in El Kadsre and Silver Bullet Pictures outside of El Kadsre. It is based of the video game of the same name. Synopsis Long ago, There was an ancient and magical stone whose function is to maintain the balance of the world. But evil space aliens has managed to steal the stone, causing monsters to wreck havoc upon the world. Now a brave knight named John Lancelot and his fellow allies are on a hardcore mission to defeat the evil space aliens and rescue the anicent stone, and only then will the world will be saved from chaos. Cast * Ray Clinford as John Lancelot * Larry Johnson as Kort The Hunter * Barry Gonzales III as Zenturion (costume) * Mack Paularis as Quarin The Oni * Hazel Koris as Macy Hotshot * Mitchie Jones II as Pauleen Xelthra (voice) * Sam Hutchkington as Xykor (costume) * Oggie Cruz as Lazaar (costume and voice) * Jake Cortez as Zha-Xhing (costume) * Mike Pepperton as Zha-Xhing (voice) Production After the massive success of the Soul Knight video game, El Kadsre Films wanted to capitalize on the success of the video game. At first, El TV Kadsre Films originally wanted to have Nick Tuivera to direct film, but he was ultimately replaced by Terry Norton. El TV Kadsre also hired Jay Clarkson to write the script and screenplay of the film since he was, in fact, a big fan of it. Most of the scenes where the characters are outside were filmed in the United States, the forest shots being located in the Coconino National Forest, and the desert scenes where filmed in the Mojave Desert. All of the scenes where the characters are inside were filmed in El TV Kadsre Film's sound stages with physical sets and props created by Illusionsets inc. The visual and CGI effects were created by Zecter Digital and UltraFX, with Zecter Digital and UltraFX's founders, Jeffery Santos and Davis Rodriguez, acting as Visual Effects Supervisors. Release and Reception Box Office The film was released on August 20, 2018, in El Kadsre and was released a week later worldwide. It grossed about $65 million during the opening weekend, playing in about 1,300 theaters and became #2 in the box office. It ended up with a domestic gross of about $374 million, making it the highest grossing film in El Kadsre before it was surpassed by Galacticon. Reception The film recieved mixed reviews from critics. While critics praised Ray Clinford and Barry Gonzales III's performance, visual effects, soundtrack, fight scenes, and it's faithfulness to the source material, they also criticized it's long running time and it's many sub-plots. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 55% of 67 surveyed critics, but it has an audience score of 83%. The consensus reads: "Soul Knight: The Movie" may have too much sub-plots from here to there, but the film's beautiful visual effects and it's faithful adaptation to the source material may have Soul Knight fans enjoyed. Metacritic gave the film an average score of 69 out of 100. Indicating a "mixed or average review" Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:Fictional Film Companies Category:El Kadsreian films Category:El TV Kadsre Films